Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: The Ultimate Battle
by NicksAGreatWriter
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PART 7. Johnny Joestar must fight his strongest opponent, one whom he knows nothing about. Will he stand a chance? Or will he fail, even with his newest ability?
1. Chapter 1

Desperation... It's something that can drive people to do the most outrageous things. With enough desperation, morale can be tossed aside entirely. Even the most prideful of people can fall to it, becoming it's slave.

Running throughout existence itself, is a man filled with both pride, and desperation. A man too stubborn to admit defeat. This man is 'Funny Valentine.' He is, or rather, was, the President of the United States of America. Always thinking fate was on his side, having been gifted holy power, it seems the tables have turned, and he now runs in fear of a ruthless enemy, one of which, he is incapable of escaping. Having the power to move across dimensions, he continues his running, with a goal in mind. He WILL find someone who can finish what he has started, and take on his mantle as the man who took the first napkin the world had offered. Moving between worlds for seemingly centuries, he loses track of his 'jumps' from one reality to another. How long had it TRULY been? On the brink of losing all composure, all he can do is keep his objective in mind.

Eventually...

He finds something... What is this feeling..? Who has he found..? He's jumped through nearby universes so many times, the landscape itself has changed entirely, and as for who this man is, he has no clue. But something about him fills him with hope, that he may have finally won. "Who... ARE you...?"

Being blinded by the sun, all he can see is a silhouette. The man moves closer, riding a horse. Blocking the sun, his features are easier to distinguish. He appears to be a young man, with golden hair. "Giorno Giovanna," he responds. His voice is soft, and there's something about him that draws your attention. Despite dawning a calm demeanor, he still manages to fill Funny Valentine's heart with both fear, and joy. Could he be the one...? The one to carry out the presidents legacy..? Who else could... His mere existence is a blessing to the president...

Now...

Who exactly IS this so called, ruthless enemy? This vile villain? Well... This villain is a man, beaten by the world over, and over again. A man who had lost all hope, becoming nothing more than a selfish shell of a human being. He lost his brother, his fathers respect, his fame, his friends, everything... Until, he one day met someone who had given him hope. Someone who helped him become something more. Through many battles, they became family to one another, growing to have complete faith in eachother. Unbeknownst to him, this 'villain' was blessed, and destined for greatness all along. This villains name, is Johnny Joestar. Age 19. After both a physical, and spiritual journey, he finally has time to be human. To not focus on winning a competition, or focus on surviving. Bloodied, and grieving over the loss of his newly found brother, he cries to himself, shaking. Has he finally won...?

With the aid of his friend, Johnny was capable of doing the impossible, and defeating the undefeatable, learning to walk in life, and gaining a power unlike any other. Using this power, he was able to defeat Funny Valentine, leaving him as nothing more than a corpse. He succeeded in preventing Funny Valentine from obtaining the 'Holy Corpse,' at least not for too long. While his journey was a remarkable one, it'd be nearly impossible to retell it completely. All that one needs to know, is this Holy Corpse will be kept away from the world, hidden from the wrong, and 'right' hands.

Wiping away his tears, with his heart aching with every beat, he looks near Funny Valentines corpse, where he sees... Horse tracks...? Where could they have come from? Quickly he turns around, where the Holy Corpse should be laying, to find it missing. How?! Anxiety begins flowing in, as Johnny tries to wrap his head around the situation. Is i treally not over...?

It is then, Johnny begins to understand. The president refused to give up, even after death. He must have asked for help from another world, bringing someone else to continue his twisted quest. All of his grief is set aside for a moment, as he already knows what must be done. He hops on his horse, racing after whoever it is leaving the trail. He has to catch up to them, and stop them, before they can get away and just attack later. No matter how long it takes, he WILL end this, once and for all. After about ten minutes, he finds himself in the middle of a town. It seems the person he is after, is using the Steel Ball Runs path to get somewhere, possibly to blend in with the crowd. Eventually, he notices someone, someone who stands out in particular... They veer off course, prompting Johnny to do the same, continuing his pursuit. With a fence blocking their path, this mysterious figure leaps over it with their horse. Johnny raises his hand, pointing at them, preparing to fire one of his 'nail bullets.' He doesn't wanna draw too much attention to himself, as he doesn't know their abilities.

Johnny grinds to a halt, rather than going over the fence too, ready to fire. Suddenly, the figure turns around. Their hair is flowing in the wind, eyes filled with murderous intent. This new 'assasin' is Giorno Giovanna... Softly, he whispers "Curmudgeon..." A translucent humanoid figure appears, leaving his body like a shadow, standing by his side. This figure is Giorno Giovanna's ability, a physical manifestation of his soul power. 'Curmudgeon' points it's finger back at Johnny, with a pebble floating only a few inches in front of it. Johnny begins to sweat, gasping, as the pebble is sent flying toward him at insane speeds, almost as if it were a beam of light. He quickly guards himself, with it piercing his hand, leaving a hole. He yells in pain, as the remnants of the pebble shape shift into scorpions. On edge, his reaction time is in perfect shape. Before the scorpions can attack and poison him, he uses his other hand to fire nail bullets at them, in a successful effort to kill them. Still looking on, Giorno stares at Johnny with sheer determination. Rather than continuing to attack, he continues running. Using this grace period wisely, Johnny takes off his beanie, attempting to wrap it around his wound. He thinks to himself, 'What the hell is this guys ability...?' For something with such speed, it feels like Giorno wasn't giving it his all when attacking Johnny. This is bad... Not only does he have the Holy Corpse, but there's nothing known about him. Is he really just after Johnny..? What are his plans..? "I have to hit him with the golden rotation... Just once...! Keep my distance, and land a shot...!" Johnny tells himself.

To be continued...

A poor place to leave it off, I know! Also, apologies for always making new stories before finishing one. I thought this one would be fun. Johnny VS Giorno, Tusk vs GER. Yes, it's GER, just a different name. It's named after a Nirvana song! The name change is due to this not being the same Giorno, this one is a bit more villainous, much in the same way Alt World Diego was. I would also like to mention, while Giorno still has the same abilities, don't scoff and say things like he would win instantly, or something. This isn't some quick hypothetical death battle, I'm trying to make a story around it! Besides, the answer to this long time riddle isn't as easy as you'd think. Stay tuned for the next chapter whenever, and hopefully I don't just make another story again!


	2. Chapter 2

(The editors note after 'The End' contains heavy Part 5 spoilers. Enjoy!)

Tunnels of dark spirals, on a seemingly endless path. These tunnels are the key to getting closer to Giorno Giovanna... Using his stand, Johnny is able to traverse land through worm holes, of his own creation. Faintly, Johnny can hear Giornos horse sprinting, just above. Now is his chance... Harnessing the power of the infinite rotation, he sticks his hand through the wormholes infinitely small exit. Going by sound alone, he pinpoints where he needs to aim, firing. One hit... That's all he needs... Anticipating the impact, he hears a sound... The sound of a horse collapsing to the ground, neighing. Did he do it..? Waiting a moment, he decides to exit the hole. He MUST have landed the shot!

Peaking through, rather than seeing an incapacitated Giorno, he sees... Nothing. Suddenly,

"MUDA!"

Johnny quickly summons Tusk Act 4, still harnessing the infinite rotation, protecting himself. Just barely, he was able to block a punch by Giorno's stand, "Curmudgeon." He grunts, his arms in pain after taking the blow. He's not just fast, but he's powerful too. Giorno speaks, still riding his horse...

"Hmph... You're quite fast. Faster than I would have expected... Your stand... Did you obtain it 'naturally?' Or was it just the result of chance? No matter the case... While you're more than what I was anticipating, there's no point in retaliating. Any sort of attempt at defeating me, is useless." He looks off in the distance. "I'm going to continue down this path. If you choose to continue pursuing me, your fate will not be a pleasant one. Johnny Joestar..." Leaving Johnny sweating, and confused, Giorno does exactly what he said he was going to do, continuing to move in the same direction, speeding away on his horse. But... How could this be...? Johnny not only heard a horse fall to the ground, but he was certain he landed the shot... Johnny looks around for answers. Looking just behind him, he sees Giornos horse on the ground, with the infinite rotation having taken effect. It's very cells are rotating individually, leaving it to cry in agony, being dispersed cell by cell. But, Giorno was riding his horse! How could he be riding away with it, while it simultaneously is right by Johnnys side?

Is it possible it's some sort of clone? Or, rather... Thinking back, Johnny remembers how the pebble he was shot with 'transformed,' turning into scorpions. Is it possible he did the same thing, turning rocks into a new horse...? What the hell kind of ability is this... How is he supposed to defeat him? He was barely even impressed by Tusk, just how powerful could he be? Is there more to his ability than meets the eye..? The wormhole trick wont work, not again. His one shot... It seems he already blew it. The best thing to do now is to catch up later. He's taking the races path, so that makes finding him easier. After a while, Johnny has to take a boat to continue on the path efficiently. The question is, has it been long enough for Giorno to drop his guard? Whatever the case, Johnny should still be able to hide amongst the crowd of racers, just as Giorno does. Being behind, he must have the advantage, especially if Giorno isn't expecting him.

A few hours later, Johnny has rejoined the race, purposefully sticking behind other racers. Deep in his heart, he knows it is no longer about winning the Steel Ball Run, but rather, this race against 'time.' If Giorno finishes before Johnny, he will then pursure his true goal, and finding him will be nearly impossible. He MUST catch Giorno before he has the time to escape. But how will he find Giorno in the crowd? It's simple. Most contestants are dirty, and rugged, whereas Giorno is squeaky clean. His golden hair wont be too hard to spot, especially with it flowing through the wind. Speaking of... Just barely spotting him, he sees Giorno, not too far ahead. Is his horse that slow, or what? Maybe he doesn't know the exact path the race takes, and is just hanging back to observe the other racers. The time to end this battle is now, and Johnny must fire his shots. It'd be pointless to take out the horse, as he'll just make a new one. With fire in his eyes, he goes to shoot. Instead of simply shooting him directly, Fires the shot into a wormhole, just in case. Suddenly, Giorno comes to a full stop, while Johnny is still speeding ahead. What the-?

Giorno turns around, summoning his stand, punching Johnny off of his horse. How...? The hit, packing quite the punch, not only throws Johnny down, but flings him quite a distance away. He hits the ground, bouncing off, then rolling. Bleeding, he looks up, to see Giorno slowly dismounting his horse. He walks over, calmly. "My horse, 'Lithium,' was created using my stand. Because of this, I'm able to not only control him, but I can sense other lifeforms using him, based off of life energy. I was able to differentiate you from the other racers, once I felt your determination to kill." As Giorno is explaining, Johnny begins to feel out of breath, losing energy. While it isn't a lot, he can tell somethings wrong. "That feintness of breath you're feeling...? That drowsy sensation filling your body? That, is Curmudgeons SECOND ability. 'Nirvana...' All it takes is one punch. One punch, and victory is mine." While Giorno monologues, Johnny redirects the bullet he fired using the infinite rotation, sending it back his way. "Back when you first came across me... I told you, if you were to pursue me, that it would result in a fate worse than death. Yet, you still had the determination to press forward... My ability, Nirvana. While it takes a few minutes to activate, all I need to do to trigger it, is hit you once. I spared you at first, as neither of us needed to die, at least not then. I thought, "perhaps he can spend the time he has left happy. Perhaps he can make the most of the time he has left..." It would seem none of that mattered. Now that I've hit you, your fate is sealed. Your fate, of having NO fate. You will never truly live, nor will you ever truly die. You will feel the pain of a thousand demises, and never be brought to peace. You will die, over, and over, and over. Forever. Johnny Joestar. Whatever action you perform next, I will simply negate. Whatever you do, I will use my life manipulation abilities to overpower you. You... Have failed." Giorno turns around, leaving Johnny to his own failure. "Ciao..."

Johnny wipes blood from his mouth, trying to catch his breath. "My ability... Infinite rotation... It never leaves. Not when I'm gone... Not when my stand is gone... Once it has been left somewhere, it will NEVER leave. Though, I'm sure Funny Valentine has told you this already..." Giorno twirls around, looking at Johnny once again. "And what of it...? Your defenseless... Your horse isn't with you, you can't use it to recreate the Golden Ratio. Whatever you attack me with, wether it be a gun, or a dozen knives, I will simply 'reset' it, so that it never happened. Besides, you only have maybe a minute and a half until some horrible accident occurs, beginning your descent into no end. Though I hate to repeat myself, allow me to make myself clear. YOU. Have FAILED." With Johnny gaining fire in his eyes once more, he finally releases the shot he took moments prior back into the wild, allowing it to finally hit Giorno. Giorno gasps in confusion, and fear. "W-What?! W-When did you...?!" Johnny thinks back...

"Time... This battle came down to time... It seems I was more effective in my usage of it. From the very beginning, it was down to time. I just barely blocked your initial punch in time. I was able to kill those scorpions in time. Finally, I was able to CATCH you in time... Now... That worried look on your face... Tell me... Is it because you know your stand won't KILL me in time...?"

Much like his horse, Lithium, Giorno's cells begin rotating, at a rapid speed. He screams, falling over, as his cells begin to deteriorate. Johnny continues his speech.

"This ability to reset things, you spoke of... While I never encountered it myself, you must already know it stood no chance against the spin. That's because the spin isn't just some ability, gifted to me by my stand. The spin, in a sense, is the very essence of life itself, existing even before it. The spin is utilizing a sort of lesson. The golden ratio... Seen throughout all of nature. I remember once reading this theory, in some book. The theory that the very universe itself is built upon this ratio. Some may say the spin was what initially created the universe... The rotation doesn't leave, not just because it's infinite, but because it's EVERYWHERE. Always having existed, before existence itself. I just merely used it to my advantage... Nothing more... The president wasn't able to escape it, not through jumping between dimensions, not by swapping with another version of himself. He LOST. A secret behind my infinite spin, is it can be transferred. Perhaps you know that too... But back at the very start, you knew. I can tell. You knew, that even if you were to redirect it back to me, it'd never hit. My reaction time was too fast, for you to EVER manage to throw it back at me. Maybe if you could stop time itself... Maybe then you would've won..."

Giorno's very existence begins spreading throughout worlds, his cells ceasing to exist. "W-WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME... AFTER...?" Johnny responds in the same calm manner Giorno would. "Nothing... You will experience pure 'nothingness.' You won't die, but you won't live either. Our abilities are similar, aren't they... Your very being will cease to exist. You... You lost... Once you stepped off your horse, I knew victory was in my reach. I could 'hear' him... I could 'feel' him. Guiding me, to victory. Whispering in my ear, telling me to carry on, so that I may finally rest. You may have been unstoppable, but... I was chosen. I was chosen by the holy corpse. Both it, and the being it once lived as... Jesus Christ. 'God.' I never knew if he was real, but this journey showed me. It feels stupid, perhaps even childish saying this. But I won, not just through time, or my powers, or by chance. But I also won because I had the 'lord' with me, all the way through."

Giorno tries charging at Johnny, only to be thrown back to where he initially was. Holding out his hands, screaming from both rage and pain, in just a matter of time, he becomes nothing more than scattered dust. Giorno Giovanna... A powerful opponent. Quite possibly, one of the strongest. With maybe only a few seconds remaining before 'Nirvana' was supposed to activate, Johnny stands up, walking over to where Giorno's body had once laid. When... Just where he was standing, A horse tumbles over. Was that going to be the accident, set to spiral Johnny into infinite death? A horse, falling over and crushing him...? It seems with Giorno out of the picture, so was his ability. Maybe if it had activated already... If it did, it is certain Johnny would have failed. Having finally won... Johnny breathes in, throwing his head back. Tears begin falling from his face. It's over... It is TRULY over.

The End.

sO YEAH BASICALLY- This is all based on the evidence I've gathered, I've always been obsessed with this topic. If anything, this AU Giorno was at the advantage compared to the actual Giorno, as his stand doesn't require the arrow, and isn't temporary (which is hinted at through the arrow falling to the ground after Diavolo was defeated in Part 5, with Giorno being startled by it falling to the ground in the manga, before picking it up, and saying he will not destroy the arrow. Not to say he can never get GER again, but he certainly has to use the arrow to get it back.) Anywho, the death loop stuff isn't made up for convenience. It's not explicitly stated (though when is it ever,) but I do 100% believe it takes a while for the death loop to take effect. This is evident by how Trish still senses him when he's thrown in the water, and the biggest factor, being, the events connect to his first death. Everything after, randomly appears. The morgue, the car, the girl. All random. But, with the hobo, there's not only no reset effect, but he climbs out from the river, crawling away. It takes about 2 minutes from first impact to him being killed, maybe more I didn't count. Regardless, my point is the spin would kill Giorno before the death loop could begin, and as the death loop is an ability, and not a technique like the infinite rotation, it's connected to Giorno. Before you say GER is sentient so that doesn't work, It's very clear Giorno has some connection to his stand, as rather than going off and doing whatever like SCR, going completely rogue, it does what Giorno wants, killing Diavolo. Also, he even refers to Giorno as his user, when saying even Giorno didn't understand his ability to reset things. So, yeah, that's it. Using the evidence provided, Giorno loses to Johnny. I will gladly debate that with anyone-

Ciao!


End file.
